


Getting Evidence

by IllusiveSoul



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Quickies, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusiveSoul/pseuds/IllusiveSoul
Summary: Shepard and Lorik have some fun while looking for evidence against Anoleis.
Relationships: Lorik Qui'in/Female Shepard
Kudos: 4





	Getting Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober 2020  
> Using the prompts from wickedwitch of the wilds on Tumblr
> 
> Day 22 Prompt: Quickie

"Down, boy"

Pressing the trigger, a single shot came out of Shepard's rifle, and the last standing guard in the office dropped loudly to the floor.

"Is that all of them ?" A deep voice queeried.

Shepard smiled as she turned around, looking at its source as the adrenaline rush coursed her body "Yeah, they're done. Ran into any trouble ?"

"Captain Sterling herself was guarding the data. I managed to convince her I was getting a hidden cache of data to Anoleis as part of a deal I made with him"Lorik Qui'in let out a short laugh as he holstered his Carnifex pistol "By the time she realized the ruse, it was far too late. How is it that you humans say? 'You catch more insects with sweet than with vinegar' "

The Turian sat on a chair, smiling.

"You know a lot of human phrases, don't you ?" Shepard asked, placing her still smoking rifle on the table.

"I interact with your species a lot. I inevitably end up catching a thing or two"

"Would you be interested in interacting with this particular human more ? Fighting always gives me this rush" The commander placed herself next to Lorik, to celebrate our little victory ?"

The Turian smiled "Time to catch a fly with some lotion, then"

The Turian dropped the lower part of his suit quickly, Shepard preferring to leave the intricacies of Turian clothing to someone familiar with them.

"Wow. You're already out and ready" the Commander said, seeing the already hardened and throbbing blue tinted cock already out from the turian's lower plates.

"I guess shooting and destroying the office where I toil for hours has a way of exciting me, it seems. I'm certain the company of an Spectre helps as well. They have a reputation, after all" Qui'in grinned as he spoke, placing his hand on the top of the redhead's head.

"Let's make sure I live up to the reputation of the Spectre's, then"

Without further words, Shepard took hold of the ridged cock, giving it a playful squeeze before taking it into her mouth.

She loved the sensation of the ridges of the cock brushing against her tongue and lips, relishing in the different sensations and flavors she got from the Turian dick.

Familiar enough to know how to handle them, but alien enough to make it exciting.

"Remember… not to…" Lorik gasped, holding onto the wall as he moved his gaze towards the roof.

Shepard separated from the cock with a loud pop, beads of spit dripping from the cock "Swallow, I know. You're not the first Turian I've been with. Now, let's hurry before someone comes looking for us"

Squirting a shot of lube over the Turian cock, Shepard began to undo the lower part of her armor.

"I wasn't aware of omnitools having that function"

"Soldiers need to get crafty" the Commander replied, smiling as the lowe part of her armor dropped to the floor "Now, come here"

Dropping Lorik onto the top of his desk, knocking over the objects on top of it, the Commander placed herself above the turian.

Shepard shivered as she felt the ridged cock brushing against her soaked folds, the tip rubbing against her skin.

Pressing herself down slowly, she moaned as the cock slowly made her way inside her, her pants mixing with the Turians loud groans.

Normally she'd have taken her time to drag out the experience, moving slowly to avoid overstressing her partner. But right now, there was no time to spare.

She set up a quick pace, riding the blue cock faster and faster as her muscles began to strain.

One thing she loved about Turian cocks was how the ridges brushed against her clit, the fleshy dents in the alien dicks sending vibrations all over it as they made contact with it.

Dropping herself harder against it, she gave it a few more thrusts until she heard Lorik let out a guttural sound under her.

Feeling the hot cum shooting up inside her, Shepard smiled, looking down at the Turian as she kept moving.

"We need to look for evidence together more often, Mr Qui'in"

"On that, we can agree. This fits the "fly trapped with lotion" analogy ? Or should I…"

"Lorik. Shut up"

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the most porn-esque thing I've ever written lol


End file.
